Lust and ¿love?
by KurtsBane
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, two of the porn stars of the moment, start working together. Their sexual attraction is undeniable, but will arise between them anything more than the desire to sleep together and make money? In an industry where sex reigns above feelings, it's difficult to fall in love with someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story that I wanted to post a long time ago. Finally, I decided to do it.**

 **In advance, I would like to apologize for any error you may find, english is not my first language, I hope to improve with every chapter.**

* * *

Blaine, yawning for the early hours that his boss had called him that day, entered the principal office of Naughty Boys, the pioneer gay porn company of the moment, where he, Blaine Dalton was one of the top exclusive models.

Blaine, 25 yeard old, filmed his first film when he was 20, after being rejected two years in a row by NYADA and going from job to job gaining a miserable salary that barely let him afford his basic needs. On the night of his twentieth birthday, in a gay nightclub with his friends, one of the Naughty Boys pickers approached him and offered to go the next day to the his studio for a test (that is, masturbating in front of a camera) and see if he was fit for the work. At first, Blaine rationally was going to deny the proposal, but when he was about to doing so he thought about his current situation, how badly academic and monetarily he was doing, and still unsure, he accepted the offer.

He was not expecting what happened next day in any way, he thought he wasn't going to convince the directors and bosses of the company, but after masturbating and cumming on his fist, a contract as exclusive to the company was offered , in it figured some of the conditions put by him before filming his scene, like his sexual position (exclusive top) or that he wasn't going to record any scenes without condom.

So, since that day, and after recording a couple of scenes, Blaine Warbler became one of the main stars of gay porn.

Now, after almost a hundred scenes recorded throughout his five years in the industry, Blaine was still at the top, being one of the most demanded and best paid models, winning awards for his performances and obtaining different deals with dildo brands.

However, there was someone who threatened his reign. Kurt Angel, a 22-year-old model who had been in the industry for about 6 months. Kurt first appeared in a minority studio, his scene impaling himself on a very impressive dildo had caused furor among fans and various studios. Blaine had seen a couple of scenes of his (for professional reasons only, of course) and he had to admit, no matter how much it costed him, that Kurt's work was admirable, he still got hard every time he remembered his scene with Puck, one of the models with the largest cock of the entire porn industry, Kurt had taken his penis effortlessly, moaning and yelling 'more' and 'faster' until he had no voice left.

But it didn't matter how sexy Kurt was, or how good he was at his work. Kurt Angel was taking away the spotlight from him and Blaine didn't like that at all.

Lost in his thoughts he reached the office of his boss, Sam Evans, one of his best friends and the person who reached him that day at his birthday party. Sam had a couple of years more than Blaine, founder of Naughty Boys, bisexual, versatile and almost a retired model, a few months ago he decided he preferred to take command as administrator and director of the company. Blaine still remembers that scene they recorded together a couple of years ago, Sam had sucked his cock like nobody else had in his life, Blaine came within a few minutes into the mouth of his best friend without warning, Sam in instead of pulling away, swallowed his entire load and continued sucking Blaine until he got hard again, then Blaine fucked Sam in different positions hard and fast, the scene ending with him cumming into his best friend's mouth again. Yes, that scene had been epic, still one of his favorites.

Touching the door a couple of times, he entered Sam's office.

"Good morning, Blaine."

Blaine grunted and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his friend's desk.

"Can you tell me why you called me so soon?" he complained. "It better be important."

Sam sighed and smiled.

"Believe me, it's going to be worth it."

Blaine nodded and waited for the blonde to continue talking.

"We have signed a new model as exclusive and we want his first scene with us to be with you."

"Who is it?" Blaine was curious, it had been almost two weeks since he recorded his last scene, he wanted to have sex again.

Sam smiled again. -Kurt Angel.

Hearing that name, lust began to run all over Blaine's body. While it was true that Kurt Angel was not on his list of favorite people for all the attention he was receiving, Blaine could not deny that he had been wanting to record a scene with the new porn star since he first saw him. Obviously that's something he would never admit out loud.

"How did you manage to sign him as an exclusive?" he asked trying to sound as unimpressed as posible. "From what I heard Kurt prefers to be a free model and work for several companies."

"Let's just say the contract we gave to Kurt Angel is a lot like yours. It was impossible for him to refuse."

"Is it worth paying him so much?" Blaine knew that if Kurt's contract was similar to his, the amount of payment per scene was not small.

"Trust me" Sam replied. "With how much Kurt sells, we are going to earn more than we pay as his scene partner in his first scene with us is going to help a lot too."

"Okay, I hope this Kurt Angel is worth and is capable of follow my rhythm. I will not hold back with him, "Blaine said smirking.

That's right, Blaine was going to give Kurt the fuck of his life, he was going to show that newcomer why he had been in the top for over 5 years.

"I expected no less, Blaine," Sam replied. "If you fuck him half as hard as you fucked me in our scene together I think that scene is going to be more than epic."

Winking at his best friend, Blaine rose from his chair and left his office to go to the gym. You can't stay on the top the industry for so long without taking care of your body.

* * *

Two days after his talk with Sam, Blaine found himself on the set for his scene with Kurt, waiting for him, they hadn't met yet in person and that was making him somewhat anxious.

Sam, who was going to record their scene, told him that today there would be no sexual role play of any kind and that he had to wear something casual.

Looking himself in the mirror for the last time, he turned at the same time as Sam and Kurt Angel came through the door. He gasped when he saw Kurt, in his scenes he looked sexy and beautiful, but in reality he was that and much more. Taller than him, but slimmer, with long legs perfect for lifting them on his shoulders while he fucked him, lean but muscled arms and the most perfect eyes he had ever seen in his life.

"Blaine, this is Kurt. Kurt is this Blaine, "Sam introduced them.

"Blaine Warbler," Kurt said. Oh God, his voice was high and yet masculine, perfect for screaming as he fucks him, Blaine thought. "After five years and you're still at the top," Kurt's smile was sexy, like everything in him.

"Kurt Angel, I'm delighted." Blaine kissed softly the hand Kurt offered him when he greeting him. "It's been a long time since a newcomer caused this much furor," he continued, showing the necessary hostility whe he said 'newcomer' for Kurt to notice.

"Well, sooner or later they new generations have to take over, Blaine," Kurt countered in a not-so-subtle fashion.

"We startin 2 minutes!" Sam, interrupted them, knowing that Blaine was about to respond in a not so friendly way to Kurt. "I want you to start with a kiss and slowly take off your clothes." Today I want Kurt to cum while you fuck him and you to come in Kurt's face."

Blaine tried to not to let out a groan as he listened to his best friend's directions. Kurt, for his part, nodded enthusiastically. "Perfect Sam, facials are my specialty."

Yep, Blaine couldn't wait to paint Kurt's face with white.

"I know," the blond smiled. "That's why I chose it."

Sam positioned himself behind the cameras and lightening that were in the room, which was empty except for a king size bed in the center.

Kurt and Blaine positioned themselves in the center of the bed, kneeling in front of each other. When Sam gave them the signal they began to kiss. At first the kiss was a timid but as the seconds passed the kiss became increasingly wilder, tongues fighting for dominance, Kurt's hands exploring the muscles of Blaine's arms, Blaine's hands on Kurt's waist, slowly pushing them into his pants until he grabbed his bare ass tightly.

At this action Kurt opened his lips and moaned softly.

"Do you like having your ass played, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he continued massaging the soft cheeks, slowly reaching to his hole.

"Yes," Kurt said softly as he took off his and Blaine's shirts. Contemplating the chest and abs that were in display in front of him. Kurt bit his lower lip.

"Like what you see?" Blaine smirked. Kurt nodded and bent down to lick his abs. Blaine moaned at the action, he went to the head of the bed and sat down, his back crashing against the wood of the hearbord. He knew what was coming now, oral sex. Kurt was going to suck him, and if he was as good as everyone said, Blaine expected to get a blowjob as good as the one he got from Sam in their scene.

Bit by bit Kurt was descending on his body, opening his pants and subtly removing them along with his underwear. At the same time he also undressed himself.

When Blaine's penis was revealed Kurt's mouth watered. It was the best cock he'd ever seen. Long, wide, red at the tip, with a pair of big balls waiting to be licked.

Blaine coulnd't help but feel proud to see Kurt's reaction, yes, his cock was practically perfect, that's what everyone has been saying since he started working as a porn actor. The top watched as Kurt moved between his legs, opening them slightly to give himself more space, licking his lips he opened his mouth, introducing only the tip of Blain's cock into his mouth, playing with his tongue until Blaine began to tremble with pleasure.

"Kurt," he said through groans. "Put it all in your mouth."

Blaine felt Kurt giving a little laugh but obeyed, the next second the chestnut inserted his entire member into the mouth, not stopping until his nose hit Blaine's pubis.

Kurt looked up and looked into Blaine's eyes, who could only stare him with his mouth slightly open, clearly impressed by the skills of his scene partner. It has been a long time ago since someone was capable of deeptrhoating him, none of his previus partners had been able to make a deep throat to Blaine this easely, he knew he was bigger and thicker than the average, and to see Kurt taking him without any apparent difficulty. Wow.

"God, Kurt, suck me" Blaine moaned. "Yes, put all of my cock in your pretty mouth."

Kurt lifted his mouth slowly until only the tip of Blaine's penis was inserted into his mouth again, this time he didn't wait and made another deep throat to Blaine, who had to plant his feet on the bed, trying to stay focus despite all the pleasure he was reciving. He put his trembling hands on Kurt's head.

They continued like this for several more minutes, with Blaine muttering words of praise to Kurt and the bottom groaning around his member looking at Blaine's eyes all the time.

"Good start," Sam told them, cutting them off their trance of pleasure. "Now I want Kurt to get down on his knees, Blaine standing in front of him."

When they were both in position, Sam spoke again, this time only to Blaine. "Now, fuck his mouth, my friend."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice, he took Kurt's head in his hands and directed him to his erection, thrusting into his mouth. Kurt moaned with pleasure, indicating Blaine that he could go on without fear.

And Blaine did it, not disappointing Sam, or Kurt, or himself. He fucked Kurt's mouth fast and hard, just like he liked, without taking his hands off his partner's head, feeling his balls constantly hitting Kurt's chin. Blaine went on and on, looking down to see the look of absolute pleasure on Kurt's face.

"All right," Sam told them again, interrupting them once again. "Let's now get to the penetration part, you are free to choose positions, I'm trusting in the criteria of the two porn stars of the moment." Winking at them and he pointed to another of the cameraman to move to the opposite to side of the room, trying to capture all the possible angles.

Kurt stood and kissed Blaine roughly, his arms around the other man's neck. Blaine, meanwhile, seeing that the cameramans were still going to position, took some lubricant from the bottle hided behind the bed, applied it in two of his fingers, warmed it, before introducing his fingers in Kurt's hole. He knew that Kurt, like all other bottoms, before recording a scene, streched his hole, but Blaine could not resist, Kurt's ass was too perfect. And listening to the moans of his partner, he didn't mind at all.

"I can't wait to fuck you, Kurt," he said as he moved his fingers in and out of Kurt's body. "You're going to feel so tight."

"Show me why you've been in the top for so long, Blaine," the bottom moaned, challenging him.

Blaine smirked. "I'll show you Kurt, I just hope you can keep up with me. Because I'm going to give you the fuck of your life."

Seeing that the cameras were ready, Blaine didn't let Kurt respond, using both hands, he turned Kurt against the wall and grabbed the condom that was next to the lubricant. He put it on, lubed himself with some lubricant and finally, after wishing it for two days, he introduced himself in Kurt's hole, making him groan.

Kurt was in heaven, Blaine's cock filled him perfectly. "Fuck me," he demanded.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's desperation and began to fuck him wildly, without holding anything back, just as he'd told Kurt. He grabbed him by the waist with both hands and kept going. The noise of Kurt's shouts because of the pleasure he was receiving at that moment plus the noise of their bodies whenever they joined was music to Blaine's ears.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop, Blaine! Fuck me! Harder, faster! "Kurt was lost in a cloud of pleasure, he tried to cling to something but the cold wall he was pressed against only let him drag his nails on it, he kept screaming, almost forgetting where he was.

Blaine continued in his desperate rhythm, enjoying every time Kurt squeezed his walls, as if he wanted Blaine to never leave him, to be deeply buried in him forever. The top had to admit once again that he was impressed with Kurt, he was fucking him so hard that he expected him to tell him to stop or slow down, very few models were able to hold on Blaine's thrusts when he wasn't restraining himself.

Watching Sam from the other end of the room telling him with signals they had to change positions, Blaine abruptly pulled himself out of Kurt, enjoying the grunt of his partner, who pushed his butt back, unconsciously seeking Blaine's cock.

"We have to change the position, Kurt," Blaine whispered into his ear before licking his neck. The bottom trembled with the action and nodded, letting Blaine take the initiative.

"Hands and knees, Kurt." The top demanded. "If you think this is over you are very wrong."

"I expected no less from you," Kurt replied, smiling sensuously as he settled into the position on the bed. Opening his legs, leaving his entrance at Blaine's disposal, shaking his butt lightly. "What are you waiting for? Fuck me hard, until I forget my name."

Watching that image, Blaine grunted and positioned himself behind Kurt.

"Get ready, Kurt, what happened before was nothing. I'm going to fuck you like no one has ever fucked you in your life."

Without saying anything else, the dark-haired man entered Kurt again and fucked him with all the energy he had at that moment.

Kurt arched his back and shouted with pleasure. Blaine fulfilled his word, never, in his 22 years of life, Kurt had never been fucked so hard and fast, Blaine did not give him any kind of pause, he fucked him non-stop, Kurt was at his complete mercy.

"I told you, Kurt," Blaine said through groans, gripping Kurt's waist tightly. -Like. No. One. In. Your. Life".

Blaine continued pushing hard into Kurt's tight hole with every word he said, making sure to hit his prostate. Kurt lost the balance with his arms beacuse of the brutal speed of Blaine thrusts, causing him to fall on the bed, his face towards the camera, which captured his face of pleasure. His hips were still up, Blaine holding them tightly, fucking him constantly.

"God, I'm going to cum," he moaned, warning the cameras so they could get in the best possible angle to catch his orgasm. After all, this is the crucial part of the scene. Knowing perfectly that in the position he was in, it was impossible for the cameras to capture that moment, with the little strength he had left, he rose and pressed his back to Blaine's chest, noticing how the hair of the top's chest created a slight pleasurable friction.

"Are you going to cum, Kurt?" Blaine asked, brushing his lips against Kurt's neck, creating goosebumps in Kurt's skin. When Kurt nodded, he kept talking. "I'm fucking you so hard that you can't contain yourself any more, can you?" Blaine shifted the angle of his thrusts causing his cock to repeatedly hit Kurt's prostate again.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt moaned. "You make me feel so good, you fuck me so well."

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's nipples, massaging them with his index finger, causing the bottom to moan louder.

"Kiss me and cum, cum hard, until you run out of air."

Kurt turned his head to do as Blaine had told him, when their tongues touched, and without needing to touch his cock, Kurt came screaming with pleasure. The strongest orgasm he'd ever felt in his life hit him, leaving him helpless, feeling how Blaine kept fucking and kissing him, making his orgasm more durable and pleasurable. If it were not for Blaine's strong arms holding him, Kurt would have fallen into the bed.

"Wow, Kurt," Blaine said, stunned and proud of himself, after all it had been him who had made Kurt come without touching. "It's been the hottest orgasm I've ever seen in my whole career."

"You fucked me so good," Kurt moaned, kissing him, feeling Blaine still hard inside his body. "Now come in my face, please, I want your cum in my face," he said desperately.

"God, Kurt, yes."

Blaine pulled carefully out of Kurt's body and took off his condom, watching how Kurt dropped to his knees. He stood in front of him. When he was about to start masturbating himself in front of Kurt's mouth, the bottom pulled his hand away.

"No, Blaine." Kurt looked at him. "Let me finish you, you deserve it after fucking me so well," he said as he planted soft kisses to his erection.

Blaine, unable to word anything coherent, nodded fervently while still looking at Kurt, who began to masturbate him eagerly as his tongue stroked the tip of his cock, making a couple of deep throats before Blaine groaned.

"Gonna come," he warned. "God, I'm cumming, Kurt. Yes!"

Feeling the younger boy masturbating him hard, Blaine let himself go and finally came, opening his mouth, screaming and looking down as he felt his orgasm arrive, causing jets of semen to come out of his cock, falling on Kurt's face, on his cheeks, his chin, his forehead and mostly in his wide open mouth. Blaine had to plant his feet on the floor and lean on the wall with both hands to keep his balance, going crazy by the force of his orgasm and the sight of Kurt's face covered with his cum. The bottom closed his mouth and savored that come that had fallen there, swallowing and moaning at the taste.

"God, Blaine, you taste so good," he moaned, keeping his hand in Blaine's cock. "I want more."

Without any warning Kurt began to lick his semi-erect penis, cleaning it with his tongue and pushing it into his mouth. Blaine was still immobilized, watching as Kurt continued to adore his cock, sucking it hard even after it was clean, as if he wanted more semen to come out of it.

About two minutes passed, both of them in the same positions, until Sam shouted a "Cut!" Indicating that the scene was over.

Blaine recovered his posture and caressed Kurt's head, who with a moan let the top's penis, now completely limp and clean, come out of his mouth. Kurt stood up just as one of the members of the production brought a towel to clean the remains of Blaine's come that were still in his face.

Kurt took the towel and cleaned himself.

"Great scene, Blaine." Kurt told him. "You fuck great and taste even better," he said, licking his lips.

Blaine winked at him. "Same, Kurt," he said as both of them headed to the showers. "Your ass is the tightest I've fucked in a long time and you suck cock the same or better than Sam himself."

"Hey, I heard that!" Sam's voice rumbled from the other end of the hall. They both laughed.

"For being a newcomer you have done it quite good," Blaine said haughtily, remembering that Kurt wasn't his favorite person because of the success he was getting.

"I'd say I did great, Blaine," Kurt said, moving closer and making their lips to touch slightly. "You should have seen the look of adoration you sent me while you came on my face and in my mouth." Without letting Blaine answer Kurt gave him a light kiss and went into one of the booths to shower.

Blaine stood there for a few seconds, no, definitely Kurt Angel was still on his list of unwelcome people.

After getting out of the shower, Blaine headed to the set to say goodbye to Sam. As he entered the room he saw his friend with Kurt, talking amicably.

"Okay Sam," he heard Kurt say as he approached. "I think it's a great idea and I'm really flattered."

Before his friend could answer Kurt, Blaine interrupted them.

"What's so great?"

"Work, Blaine, nothing important," Sam told him, dismissing the importance of his conversation with Kurt. "Great work today," he told to both models, changing the subject. "Your chemistry was above the clouds. Your scene will be out in two days, the fans are very excited about you two together, it's best not to make them wait."

"I can not wait for my debut with Naughty Boys to see the light." Kurt nodded, smiling. "I'm going to say goodbye for today, Sam thank you once again for the offer you made me, I don't regret signing for this company." Shaking hands with the blonde, Kurt said goodbye.

"Even less when the great Blaine Dalton fucked me so hard today," Kurt smirked. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon, Blaine." Kurt winked at him kissing him near the corner of his mouth.

Blaine looked at him, trying to hide his enthusiasm for working with Kurt again, smiling arrogantly.

"See you soon, Kurt."

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home to rest my throat," Kurt said, smiling sensuously. "It's been a long time since I've been screaming as loudly as I was today and sucked a cock that big for so long."

And without further ado, Kurt left the room, smiling triumphantly at the growl of lust and desire that came out of Blaine's mouth.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Kurt arrived to his apartment very tired after his scene with Blaine, but god, every sore muscle was worth it, they way Blaine fucked him was epic.

When Sam called him to tell him that his first scene with Naughty Boys would be with Blaine, Kurt nearly jumped of excitement. He was a big fan of Blaine since he discovered him online four years ago, in a scene when he fucked powerbottom Tyler White. Since he lost his virginity at the age of 16 Kurt knew he was a bottom, but all those twinks who fucked him through his last years of school and college didn't meet his expectations. But watching Blaine in the screen of his laptop, fucking someone that way, with such authority. God, he definitely had (and still has) a thing for dominant powertops. He still remembers how he fingered himself while stroking his cock watching Blaine that first time.

In the set when they filmed, he was about to tell Blaine he was a big fan, but seeing Blaine's attitude, Kurt instantly change to defensive mode. He wasn't going to let anyone, not even the great Blaine Dalton, believe they were better than him. Masking his enthusiasm with his best bitch face, he managed to film his scene with Blaine.

Sighing he sat down on the sofa, closing his eyes for a few seconds, until he felt how another person sat down next to him. Hunter Clarington. His best friend and roommate, who in that moment was watching him with a grin on his face.

"So, how was your scene with Blaine Dalton?"

"It was great, Hunter, he surpassed my expectations."

"I'm glad for you, Kurt" his friend told him. "You have been so tense these days with all this signing or no signing this new contract, you needed a good fuck to relax."

"And what a good fuck it was" he smirked.

Laughing, Hunter kissed his check. "Good. Help me make dinner so I can go to bed soon, please? I have a new scene tomorrow with some newcomer submissive bottom and I need my beauty sleep to look great on camera."

That's right. Hunter was also a porn actor. He was, just like Blaine, one of the big powertops in the industry in that moment. He started to film two years ago and was the main reason why Kurt did porn. They first met four years ago, in Kurt's freshman year at NYADA in a random gay bar. That night they barely exchange a few words before they ended up fucking in Kurt's loft. Since then they became great friends, it turned out that they were very similar, both loved fashion, musicals and old movies.

 _Kurt found out that Hunter was a porn actor a few weeks after they had sex, when he was in his computer, looking for new Blaine content._

" _YOU DO PORN!" He yelled at his friend when he saw him later that day at his apartment. "How could you not tell me this?"_

 _Hunter explained to him that he started doing it because it was something that he always wanted to do and he didn't tell him because he was afraid of his reaction._

" _Well, it's a little weird that one of your principal goals in life is to become a porn star" Kurt told him, chuckling at the overdramatic gasp that left Hunter's mouth. "But if you enjoy it and make money because of it I don't see the problem"._

" _So, did you see any of my scenes? People seem to like me." Hunter said, smirking._

 _Kurt didn't say anything; instead he shoved a pillow of the couch on his best friend's face._

 _They started living together one year ago, when Hunter proposed the idea to Kurt. "C'mon Kurt, think about it, we see each other 24/7 and I know you need to save money until you are casted in a big role on Broadway."_

 _In the end, Kurt didn't get casted in the roles he wanted, he was constantly rejected, heterosexuals, masculine men all stealing opportunities to Kurt. So after months of nothing but bad news Kurt was about to go back to Ohio to work for his father in his garage. It was Hunter who stopped him for doing that._

" _Kurt, no, you can't come back there" his best friend practically yelled at him when he told him his intentions. "That place almost killed you, you would be miserable."_

" _Then what do you want me to do?"_

" _Start doing porn" Kurt looked at him surprised. "C'mon Kurt, you know you are hot, I could call one of my contacts. Look, it's not necessary to film with a partner, why don't you try a solo scene first and then decide?"_

 _Kurt didn't think too much before giving and answer, he really hated Ohio and if doing porn is what he needed to do in order to avoid that hell hole then he would do it. Plus he loved his body and having sex. And maybe, someday he could finally get to know the great Blaine Dalton._

"So, did you tell Blaine you are a fan of him since he started his career?" Hunter asked him when they were eating dinner.

"No, he was such an arrogant diva" Kurt rolled his eyes. "He kept making remarks about me being a newcomer, obviously I had to make it look I wasn't that impressed by him"

"Obviously" Hunter snorted, expecting that reaction from Kurt. "I expected him to be more professional honestly, we are both tops so I haven't have the chance to work with him yet. Such a pity, by the way, he has such a great ass."

"Shut up" Kurt said, almost offended. "He fucks like a machine; obviously he was born to be a top."

Hunter laughed. "I was going to ask who fucked you better, me or him. But maybe you should keep that to yourself for your own good."

This time, it was Kurt's turn to laugh.

"So" Kurt said after a while. "For which company are you working tomorrow?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, I looked at it yesterday but there are so many that I just confuse them."

Hunter was a free model, just like he was before signing as an exclusive for Naught Boys. Hunter was pretty popular so he was constantly working. He and Hunter actually had filmed three different scenes together for different companies; it seemed people liked their chemistry in bed.

After finishing dinner, they cleaned the kitchen and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Hunter" Kurt said hugging his friend. "I need my beauty sleep too, I have an important scene in a few days, I need to go to the gym tomorrow, it's been a while."

"With who is that new scene?"

"Sam Evans" Kurt said smirking.

"I thought he was retired." Hunter looked at him, confused.

"Well, it seems that he couldn't resist to tap this." Kurt said smacking his own ass lightly, winking at his best friend before he headed to his room.

* * *

Three days after his scene with Kurt, Sam texted Blaine his schedule of the week. He had two scenes to film, one of them that same day in the afternoon. Sam's text also said that he needed to speak to him about a big new project. Secretly, Blaine was hoping Kurt was in it too, he couldn't wait to fuck Kurt again.

Later that day Blaine entered the studio to film his scene with Sebastian Young, a 24-year-old versatile bottom, tall, lean but muscular, with green eyes and brown hair. He has filmed other scenes with Sebastian a few months back and he knows for a fact that Sebastian has a thing for him. His constant remarks about wanting Blaine for himself were pretty much clear evidence. Blaine obviously found attractive, but it was nothing more than that. Just sex because of work.

"Hey gorgeous" he saw Sebastian ready, only wearing a white shirt and black boxers.

"Hey, Sebastian" Blaine started to take his shoes off, getting ready too. "How are you?"

"Better now that you are here" the taller man smirked.

Blaine smiled at him, not knowing how to respond.

Not long after their chat, Sebastian was on his knees, sucking Blaine's cock while playing with his balls with his right hand.

"Yes, yes" Blaine hissed. "Play with my balls. Touch them, feel how round and big they are, waiting to slap against your ass while I fuck you."

Blaine was a quick learner, he knew since he did his first scene that practically every model had to exaggerate their dirty talk and moans in order to make their scene more appealing. The only scene recently he did pretty natural, letting himself go and fully enjoy was his scene with Kurt.

No. No. He wasn't going to think about Kurt while Sebastian was sucking his cock. He needed to focus.

"Mmmm… you suck me so good" Sebastian hummed around him. "Let me fuck you baby" he said tapping his partner's shoulder.

Sebastian let go of his cock. "Yes, fuck me, Blaine. I'm so tight for you."

Blaine threw Sebastian of the mattress, putting his legs on his shoulders; he began to fuck him in earnest. Twenty minutes later, after fucking Sebastian doggy style and against the headboard of the bed. The scene ended with both of them coming practically at the same time, Sebastian in his own fist and Blaine on the other's back.

Later Blaine came out of the showers, ready to put his clothes on and go to meet with Sam, to talk about this new project.

"A pleasure working with you again Blaine" Sebastian smirked at him, fully clothed and ready to leave. "Maybe we can go for round two in my house."

Blaine sighed. "No thank you, Sebastian. I'm good."

"One day you will surrender to my charms, Blaine."

And with that, Sebastian left.

Ten minutes later Blaine was going to the set that was next to the one where he filmed with Sebastian. Sam told him he would be working there. Hearing moans coming from the door, he didn't open it, not wanting to interrupt. Curious to know if Sam was really there, he walked to the window that was next to door, not prepared for the image he was about to see.

* * *

Earlier that day, Kurt came to film his scene with Sam, he was still really flattered than Sam has offered to film with him. Clearly he was doing something right if a retired model was coming back in front of the camera only to work with him.

He only had talked to Sam three or four times, but for what he has seen he seemed a pretty nice guy.

"Hi, Sam" he said when he entered the room when they where going to film (and fuck) that day.

"Hey, Kurt" Sam greeted him with a smile. "Ready for your second scene with Naughty Boys?"

"Yes, I'm pretty excited about it. I still can't believe you are coming back to work with me." Kurt smiled to Sam.

"Believe it, Kurt." Sam said. "I pretty much wanted to fuck you since the first time I watched your legendary scene with that dildo, your scene with Blaine was a confirmation of what I wanted to do."

"Well, let's get on with it." Kurt smirked at him. "What do you want us to do today? You are the boss here."

"Well, now that you mention that. As you can see we don't have a bed today" Kurt took a look at the rom. Sam was right, only a desk and a big chair were on the set. Kurt had an idea of what Sam wanted to do. "I thought it would be a good idea if I play the roll of the boss and you the roll of my slutty secretary. What do you say, Kurt?"

"I said, yes, obviously" Kurt licked his lips.

"Good. For the sex itself, I want you to blow me while I'm sitting on my chair behind the desk, next we are going to sixty nine over the desk, after all they say we give the best blowjobs of the entire industry, I say we take advantage of that" Sam said, voice filled with desire. "Then we are going to fuck in different, spontaneous positions. You can come while I'm fucking you, you can decide where you want me to come, though I'm pretty sure what you are going to say" Sam smirked at him.

"On my face" Kurt said without hesitation. Sam chuckled a little, clearly expecting his answer. Yes, Kurt loved facials and come-eating. And he was not sorry at all.

"Good, let's get started then."

A few minutes after, Kurt had Sam trembling and moaning for the pleasure he was receiving by his mouth.

"K-K-Kurt… fuck" Sam moaned, incapable of stopping his hips and thrusting in Kurt's mouth with abandon. "Fuck, you are so good and that… OH MY GOD!" he yelled when Kurt deep throated him suddenly.

Kurt was enjoying it too. Fuck. Sam was so vocal. He pulled his mouth off the other's cock and began to lick his balls, mouthing them while scratching Sam's abs, moaning for how perfect they were.

"God, Kurt, suck me again" Sam placed his hands on the bottom's head, redirecting him to his cock again. "I want to fuck your mouth."

Kurt gave him a little nod telling him he was ready, Sam fucked his mouth until he was about to come. "C'mon lie down in the desk, let me suck you while you suck me."

They did the sixty nine for a little while, Sam fingering Kurt's entrance while sucking his cock and Kurt's playing with the other's balls.

After that, they began to fuck in different positions. In the first one Kurt rode Sam in the chair, placing his hands on his partner's shoulders for leverage he began to fuck himself on his cock like his life depended on it. Kurt was so lost in pleasure that he didn't noticed when Sam grabbed the lube and began to apply it on his fingers. He only opened his eyes, gasping, when he noticed two of his partner's fingers inserted in his already stretched entrance.

"You are such a slut" Sam grunted. "Just taking my fingers alongside my cock."

"God Sam" Kurt moaned when he noticed how Sam's fingers reaching for his prostate along with his cock. "Fuck me, fuck me, don't stop."

Then, they moved to the wall, where Sam fucked him like Blaine had on their scene, pressing his chest against the bottom's back, not letting him move, completely at his mercy.

For the closure of their scene, they chose to fuck on the desk. Kurt on his feet, with his upper half completely sprawled in the surface of it, Sam behind him, fucking hard while grabbing his hips and spanking his ass every few seconds.

They were in that exact position when Kurt looked up and saw him.

* * *

When looked through the window he was expecting to see Sam working behind the cameras, like he had been doing for a few months since he retired. So obviously, watching his best friend fucking Kurt against a desk and spanking him came off as a surprise to Blaine.

He couldn't believe his friend didn't tell him he was filming again, with Kurt no less. Blaine found himself incapable of look away from Kurt and Sam. God, they looked pretty good together. Kurt showing once again why he was of the most required bottoms of the moment and Sam showing he didn't lose practice after months of retirement.

When Kurt looked up and saw him watching them fuck he was about to die of embarrassment, but when the other man kept his eyes on him, gaze filled with desire, Blaine couldn't move. He just stood there, looking at Kurt with the same desire he was looking at him.

He could hear the high pitched moans that were leaving Kurt's mouth when Sam speed up his thrusts and spanked him, leaving a red mark of his hand in the bottom's left cheek. Kurt clearly was about to come, lost in the pleasure that his best friend was giving him. He saw how Sam lowered his upper body, connecting his chest with Kurt's back, clearly dirty talking to him, driving Kurt wild.

* * *

Kurt heard Sam on his ear, the hot breath coming from his mouth made him shiver. Licking his lips and giving Blaine one last lustful look he closed his eyes, hearing the filthy words that were leaving Sam's mouth.

"You are ready to come, don't you? C'mon Kurt, let it go, show me how I well I fucked you. Mmm… so tight around me, like you never want me to stop fucking you" when Sam licked the drop of swear that was falling on his neck, that was it for Kurt. He came and came, going limp against the desk and feeling Sam's thrust on his ass slowing down.

* * *

A soft 'fuck' left Blaine's mouth when he saw Kurt coming. His face of pleasure, his mouth going slack, his body falling on the desk without any energy, just like he did when Blaine fucked him. God. Seeing Kurt coming was Blaine's favorite thing to witness.

He saw Sam pulling out of Kurt, ready to reach his orgasm. Blaine couldn't help but moan when Kurt grabbed Sam by his cock, making him sit on the desk, in an angle perfect for Blaine to see Kurt's face painted with his best friend's cum. Kurt looked at him again, sending him a knowing look. Blaine gasped, Kurt clearly placed him and Sam there on purpose. He was doing this for him.

Kurt began to pump Sam cock with his hand, teasing him with his tongue, sucking lightly on the head and on the slit, collecting the precum that was in there. He was aware that Blaine was still watching them and that made things a hundred times better.

"Gonna come" Sam gasped, pulling him by the hair towards his cock. "Gonna come in you pretty face and mouth."

Two more pumps on his cock and Sam was coming, his knuckles white by the force he was holding on in the desk. Spurts of cum left his cock and fell on Kurt's face and hungry mouth. His body was trembling with pleasure, his head fell back when he felt Kurt's mouth surrounding his cock once again.

"Yes Kurt, suck me clean" he moaned, thrusting his hips a couple of times, making Kurt's nose touch his hipbone.

* * *

Blaine was hard. That's the only thing he could think of in that moment. He just got hard watching his best friend coming in Kurt's mouth. He watched the way Kurt was clearly pushing Sam to his limit; he kept sucking on him while the blonde man was trembling for oversensitivity. When finally Kurt stood up to kiss Sam, Blaine groaned when he saw Kurt licking the rest of the cum that was near his lips before kissing his friend. They kept kissing for a few minutes, clearly tasting Sam's semen on their mouths while doing it. Blaine suppressed the need of touching his cock. He wasn't going to jerk off right there. No.

When he was certain that Sam and Kurt's scene was over he entered the room.

"Sam, what the hell? Why you didn't you tell me you are filming again?"

Sam was clearly surprise by Blaine sudden intrusion; he obviously hadn't see him in the window. Kurt just smirked at him.

"Blaine, you scared me" his friend said. "This is just a onetime thing. I don't plan to make a full comeback."

"Still, you could just told me."

"It's not a big deal" Sam said, shrugging.

Blaine snorted. When Sam went to talk to the camera men Kurt approached him.

"I saw you" he told him, murmuring in his ear. "You were enjoying the show."

"Yes" Blaine groaned. "It seemed that you didn't care, though. I said you enjoyed it too. Me watching you."

"Maybe I did." Kurt licked his lips.

Blaine groaned again and grabbed Kurt's waist.

"Guys" Sam interrupted them. "I believe we have some business talk to do."

Blaine tried to not look excited. This meant he was going to work with Kurt again? Fuck yes.

When they entered Sam's office, Kurt and Blaine sat on the chairs placed in front of the desk.

"So, as you know your scene was released yesterday" when Kurt and Blaine nodded, Sam continued. "Okay, this shouldn't come as a surprise for any of you, but the fans loved your scene. It's currently the best rated one of our site and in the top 10 selling with just one day since its launching."

"So you made us come here to congratulate us for our work?" Blaine asked. "I'm flattered Sam but you could have told this to us over the phone."

"I'm not done, Blaine" Sam said rolling his eyes. "We want both of you to start a new project together. This project would consist in five scenes with both of you in all of them. We want to take advantage of the public's response of your scene and I don't think either of you would mind working together again."

Sam was right. Blaine was eager to work with Kurt again. And judging the expression on Kurt's face he was as eager as him.

"You will start filming next week; both of you have still a scene to film in these days. And after Blaine films his scene tomorrow, it would mean it's his 95th since he started five years ago. That's why I think five scenes in this new project is the perfect number; it would mean Blaine's 100th will be a duo with Kurt."

"I think this is a great idea, Sam" Blaine said. Kurt nodded, showing he agreed with Blaine.

"Great" Sam smiled. "Now I think it's time to talk about the content of these scenes."

"Tell us. I think we are both eager to find out" Kurt said to him.

"Okay, so the first and last scenes will be a duo of you two. The other three scenes will be threesomes. One with another bottom, one with a versatile, and the other one with a top. This way everyone should be pleased."

"God yes" Blaine groaned, his cock twitching at his friend's words.

"Perfect" Sam smirked. "Now Kurt, I wanted to talk to you about the threesome with the other top. This is just simply an idea that came to my mind while we filmed our scene."

"Tell me, Sam."

"Well, when you were riding me on the chair before you seemed to enjoy a lot when I pushed my fingers in you alongside with my cock… So, I was thinking if maybe you would be okay with double penetration."

"Fuck" Blaine grunted. He hoped Kurt accepted Sam's idea. The thought of fucking Kurt's ass with another cock next to his was going to chase him in his sleep. And he only had done two double penetrations in his five years doing porn, the last one over two years ago. He was eager to do it again.

"I know this is something you haven't done yet, but I think you and the fans will love it." Sam insisted.

"I think that is a brilliant idea, Sam" Kurt said after a few seconds. "I only want one condition."

"Okay, Kurt, tell me."

"I want to choose the other top."

"Okay, fine. Just pick someone professional please." Sam said.

"Believe me, he is very professional." When Kurt saw san nodding, waiting for the name of the model he talked again. "I want Hunter Clark, he is a good friend of mine and when I worked for other studios our scenes were pretty popular too."

Blaine knew who Hunter Clark was, another of the exclusive top models. A pretty popular one too. He was really attractive. Double fucking Kurt's ass would be a great way to work with him for the first time.

"Perfect" Sam said. "You made a pretty good choice, Kurt. It's been a while since Hunter has wored for us."

Kurt nodded happily. He couldn't wait to tell Hunter the news.

"And who are the other models we would be working with?" Kurt asked curios.

"Glad you asked Kurt. The bottom in your scene will be a fellow exclusive Elliot Starchild." Kurt has known Elliot for a few months, when Hunter filmed a scene with him he invited him to their apartment. Kurt had a really good time with him. He was a really nice guy and one his few friends in the industry.

"Great choice Sam" Blaine smirked. "I filmed with him a year ago and he took me pretty well."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's words. "And what about the versatile model?"

"Well, guys. You have him in front of you" Blaine and Kurt opened his eyes with surprise.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "It's been a while since your last threesome on camera."

"I'll be fine Blaine" Sam said. "Kurt can tell you I still have it in me."

"Oh yes" Kurt said. "He fucked me so good, his come tasted pretty well too."

"See?" Sam smirked at his friend. "Besides I don't know how you expect me to not take the opportunity to fuck with the two hottest models of the moment."

Blaine nodded. God, he really loved his best friend. This is by far the most excited he has been about doing porn in a long time. He couldn't wait to film those fantastic scenes with Kurt.

After talking about payment they decided that Kurt would be receiving a little more than Blaine in their threesome with Hunter for being in the receiving end of a double penetration, and honestly, Blaine was fine with that. He knew that the bottom, and in these case, Kurt, had to prepare himself for a pretty long time in order to not get hurt while filming.

"So, it's settled then" Sam sighed, pleased for how the reunion went. "Great work today, Kurt. You impressed me again."

Kurt smiled at him. "Same Sam. You fucked me pretty hard today, I say it's a miracle that we didn't break the chair nor the desk"

Sam laughed. "See you next week, Kurt."

"Bye guys" Kurt left Sam's office, excited about this new project. He was really happy that his scene with Blaine was doing so well among the fans and he couldn't help but being flattered that Sam ha chose him to be in Blaine 100th movie.

Speaking of Blaine. He was pretty sure he was going to jerk off for a very long time recreating the image of Blaine watching him through the window getting fucked by Sam.

Blaine watched Kurt left the room, glancing at his ass subtly. He didn't leave though, Sam clearly wasn't done with him.

"Blaine, you have to change your attitude with Kurt" Sam warned him as soon as Kurt closed the door of his office. "You were pretty rude the other day, and very arrogant too."

Blaine snorted. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do" Sam looked at him. "I think you are just jealous of him doing very good in a short time."

"Fine" Blaine admitted, dammit, Sam knew him so well. "Yes, I just can't believe he is already and exclusive model gaining as much as me with only being in the spotlight for six months."

"You did pretty well in a short time too, Blaine" Sam said, exasperated by his best friend. "Just admit he is just as good as you in doing your job. I don't see the problem of sharing the success with someone, it's not like you are being less famous in this business because of him."

"And why you didn't tell him to change his attitude towards me too?" Blaine asked upset. "He was a bitch with me the other day."

"I didn't tell him anything because the guy admires you, Blaine" Sam said.

"Re-Really?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Yes, Blaine. He told me how eager he was to work with you, that he's been a fan for a very long time."

"And why he didn't tell me this?"

Sam wanted to smack his friend's face. "I don't know, maybe because of your continuous remarks about him being less than you just for being a newcomer" the blonde man said sarcastically.

Blaine fell back in the chair he was sitting. Kurt admired him. Kurt has known him for years. That makes him very happy in some way. That he had Kurt's approval.

"Maybe I should start over with him" he finally said, smiling a little. "Being more professional and get to know him."

"I think that's a pretty good idea, Blaine." Sam told him, knowing that Blaine's intentions were real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter!**

 **I wanted to thank to everyone who is supporting this story. Thank you so much.**

 **As always, any grammar errors are mine.**

* * *

"F-Fuck! Yes, right there! Keep fucking me right there!"

Kurt was being fucked into oblivion. One week has passed since Sam told Blaine and him about the new project. And here he was, filming the first scene, being fucked by Blaine against the headboard of the bead, holding on it for dear life by the forces of Blaine's thrusts.

"You look so pretty like this, Kurt" Blaine told him, whispering to his ear. "On your hands and knees, completely at my mercy."

"God, Blaine." Kurt moaned. "Don't stop please."

The top chuckled. "Relax, Kurt. I won't stop."

Kurt didn't say anything., he just nodded as Blaine held his hips and shoved his cock balls deep in Kurt.

They had been fucking for the last 20 minutes, after Blaine fucked Kurt's mouth and rimmed him until he was a babbling mess. This was the third position they did today and Kurt was reaching his limit. His muscles were sore and the need to come was boiling in his lower stomach. For the way Blaine's thrusts were stuttering lightly he knew the top was about to cum as well. He needed to finish first tough, Sam told them that Blaine needed to cum in Kurt's mouth again. Obviously, neither of them were opposed.

"I'm gonna come" Kurt told Blaine between moans and screams of pleasure.

"Do it, Kurt" Blaine commanded.

Kurt couldn't deny him; he loved when Blaine was dominant. Stroking his cock a couple of times he came on his fist, painting the headboard. After a few seconds he felt Blaine pulling out of him. As Blaine was taking the condom off his cock, Kurt lied on the bed on his back; he placed a pillow under his head.

"Fuck my mouth, Blaine" Kurt told the top when he was ready. He could see how Blaine's eyes were full of desire.

"How do you want me Kurt?" the shorter man asked, licking his lips while stroking his cock.

"Put your thighs on each side of my head and hold on the headboard."

Blaine didn't hesitate, he placed himself position, when he was ready he took his cock with one hand and inserted it in Kurt's eager mouth. He felt Kurt's hands on his hips a second later, giving him permission to fuck his mouth, Blaine looked at him and nodded, placing both on his hands of the headboard of the bed, he started to thrust.

God, this was going to look so good on camera. He couldn't wait to watch it.

"Fuck, Kurt. Your mouth… I love your fucking mouth" Blaine babbled, his knuckles going white by the force he was holding on the headboard. "You take me so well, first in your ass and now in your mouth."

Kurt hummed around him, clearly enjoying Blaine's compliments.

Blaine didn't stop fucking Kurt's mouth until his balls touched the bottom's chin, knowing that Kurt could take it and by the sounds he was making he was enjoying in as much as him.

"You like having a big cock down your throat, don't you?" he asked, smirking when Kurt nodded. His mouth never leaving his cock. "You love to show me how well you can deep throat me… how well you can take a good fuck in both of your holes."

Blaine speed up a little, feeling himself close to his orgasm. Hearing how the moves of his hips made the entire bed shake, the slaps of his balls every time Kurt sucked him to the hilt, Kurt's constant humming around his cock.

"Gonna come" he grunted. "Swallow me Kurt, I know you have been waiting for this."

Looking down, seeing Kurt's look of hunger was enough to make him cum, thrusting one last time he came and came and came. His cock kept spurting cum and Kurt was swallowing every drop, despite the amount of it he was capable of keeping everything in his mouth. Blaine felt like he emptied himself in Kurt's mouth, the way Kurt kept sucking him only increasing the longevity and pleasure of his orgasm. The pleasure making him forget for a few seconds where he was. This was a powerful orgasm. The best one yet with Kurt.

"God, I just came so hard" Blaine's thighs were trembling by the force of his orgasm. Kurt hummed around him. "You love my come, don't you?" He asked Kurt, his cock still half hard in the bottom's mouth. Kurt nodded, his tongue teasing the head of his cock.

He let himself and Kurt enjoy that moment until he was too oversensitive and had to pull his cock out of Kurt's mouth.

"That was a good load, Blaine" Sam told him after the scene was finished. "I have never seen you coming this much."

Blaine smirked at his friend. "Thanks Sam, you wanted a legendary scene and here you have it. Blaine Dalton's biggest load in his five years of making porn."

"Hey! Don't forget who made you come like that" Kurt told him, pinching him on his right arm.

Blaine huffed but smiled at him. This was the day he was going to apologize to Kurt.

"Great work today again guys. See you on three days for your scene with Elliot" Sam said and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, when both of them were ready to leave Blaine approached Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, do you have a second?" Blaine asked him, cursing at himself for sounding nervous.

"Sure, Blaine. I'm waiting for Hunter, he is with Sam signing the contract for the scene he has with us."

Blaine nodded and took a breath.

"I just… I just wanted to say sorry" Blaine said after a few seconds.

"What?" Kurt stared at him, surprised. "The great Blaine Warbler apologizing to someone? Who are you and what did you do to the Blaine I've known for the past two weeks?"

Blaine chuckled. "I mean it Kurt" he said with a serious tone. "I feel like we didn't start on good terms... I was a little hostile at the beginning."

Kurt looked at him with no expression; Blaine relaxed seconds later when he saw a little smile on Kurt's face.

"Well, yes, you were… but I was a little bitch too." Kurt told him, laughing a little. "So I'm sorry too."

"I forgive you, Kurt."

"I forgive you too, Blaine."

Blaine smiled at him. After seconds of silence, he spoke again. "Let me invite you to coffee. I want to get to know you better…" Blaine was afraid he overstepped.

"I think that's a great idea, Blaine" Kurt told him. "Let me text Hunter before we leave."

Blaine nodded, feeling the happiest he has ever feel in the past months.

"So… Kurt, may I ask you why you decided to sign as an exclusive for Naught Boys?" Blaine asked him after they sat on a table of a cafeteria that was near the sets where they normally film.

Kurt smiled at him. "To be honest… Sam was very persistent, the first time I declined his offer but then, after talking to Hunter he told me to take it, what Sam was offering was more that I was making by being a free model and Naughty Boys has great politics when it comes to taking care of their models."

"So… about you and Hunter…" Blaine started to speak feeling like that question he was about to ask was maybe a little inappropriate.

"What about us?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Are you guys… you know… a couple?"

Kurt stared at him a few seconds and started to laugh. "No Blaine, we are not a couple. We are best friends but that's it."

"Oh…" Blaine felt like a weight left his shoulders.

"How about you? Do you have a couple?"

"No" Blaine huffed. "In this business it's very difficult to have a couple. I mean, they paid us to have sex. I don't think any guy would be comfortable with me having sex on almost a daily basis with different men. I think love is almost impossible to have if you work in porn, and I don't plan to leave this work anytime soon."

"I think the same" Kurt told him. "I'm not giving up on love, but I know is very difficult to have with our situations."

"I had my last boyfriend three years ago, when we started to date I didn't tell him about the porn, but when I felt that things were starting to get serious I told him, at first he told me he was okay with all of this, but each day he became more and more paranoid and jealous. He told me if I was dating some of the guys I fucked, that I needed to stop doing porn and focus on our relationship… Since the day I broke up with him I have given up in relationships."

"Oh Blaine" Kurt didn't hesitate and took one of Blaine's hands. "The only boyfriend I had was almost five years ago, when I lived in Ohio. I didn't love him or anything, now, when I think about it I'm sure that we were together because we were the only gay kids in our school. We broke up when I came here to study on NYADA."

"You went to NYADA!?" Blaine asked surprised. And a little bit jealous.

"Yes" Kurt said with a boring tone, obviously no giving it as much as importance as Blaine. "I graduated not long ago I loved being there but the real world is different."

"What? What happened?" Blaine was curious.

"Whenever I auditioned for a role, they producers just casted a straight male for it. The only times I made the cuts they offered me a gay character to play and I'm sorry, but I refuse to be type-casted. Obviously I would love to play a gay character if I decide to audition for it, but I didn't, after I saw how close minded most of the directors and produces were I just lost hope, when I was about to give up and going back with my father Hunter stopped me, he is the one that convinced me to do porn."

"Wow, Kurt. That sucks. I just don't understand why a person's sexuality has to be crucial for a role." Blaine said honestly.

"Well, it's not just my sexuality, it's also my voice and the way I look" Kurt continued. "Basically, they just thought I wasn't masculine enough to play the roles I wanted to play. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm not the most masculine person in the world, but I just don't get why they didn't trust me to play characters, that tough they were the opposite to me, I proved I could handle."

"Well, at least you went to NYADA" Blaine said, Kurt has been honest with him, now it was the time for him to be too. "I applied for NYADA two times in a row and they didn't choose me."

"God, Blaine. I'm so sorry, I had no idea" Kurt said.

"It's ok" Blaine smiled at him. "Maybe I was born to be a porn actor, I don't know…"

"Well, and a pretty good one" Kurt smirked.

"Yeah… Someone told me you actually have been a fan for years."

"W-Who told you that?" Kurt was blushing. Blaine found it adorable.

"Sam" Blaine admitted. A smile forming on his mouth.

"W-Well… yes. Maybe I have followed your career since the first time I watched of your scenes?" Kurt was staring at his cup of coffee, still blushing and not daring to look at Blaine's eyes.

"Is that so?" Blaine smirked. Clearly enjoying this way too much. He has never seen Kurt like this.

"… Maybe?" Kurt finally looked at Blaine. Two can play at this game. "Want to know other of the reasons I decided to do porn?"

Blaine nodded.

"Because of you, Blaine. So you could finally fuck me." Kurt said, keeping his voice soft, after all they were in public. He moved closer to Blaine, one hand caressing Blaine's thigh. "I have wanted you for years… to feel your cock in my mouth, in my ass. You don't know how many times I fingered myself thinking about you fucking me."

Blaine groaned. His cock getting hard at Kurt's word and touch.

"I'm happy I could make your wish come true."

"Believe me, you definitely had." Kurt whispered in his ear. When Blaine move his face, facing him, he could feel it, how they were closer and closer, ready to kiss each other.

When their lips were mere almost joined, Kurt's phone rang. They left their trance, separating their faces and blushing.

"Y-Yes?" Kurt answered the phone. "I know… Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"That was Hunter" he said when the call ended. "I have to go; I forgot tonight it's my turn to make dinner. It's been a pleasure, Blaine. Really" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Same Kurt. I'm glad we talked today."

After minutes of arguing over who would pay for the coffees, Kurt gave up and let Blaine do it. When he was about to leave he felt Blaine's hand grab his arm.

"W-Wait, Kurt."

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I-I was wondering if… if maybe you would give me your phone." Kurt smiled at Blaine's nervousness. God he was adorable. And to think this was the same man a couple of hours ago was fucking his brains out.

"Of course, Blaine."

"Call me or text me" he told Blaine. "Maybe we can meet tomorrow too."

Blaine sent him a genuine smile. "I would love that, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at him one last time and left.

* * *

They met again the next day in the same place. They talked and talked for hours, getting to know each other, liking each other more and more by every minute they spent together.

"So Kurt..." Blaine started to talk after their third coffee refill. "We've been talking for hours… I think it's time for us to tell each other our real names."

"Of course" Kurt said, smiling. "In the industry only Hunter knows my real name, so I have to warn you, you are entering a very selective group right here."

"Only Sam knows my real name" Blaine admitted.

"Only Sam?" Kurt sounded a little surprised. Blaine nodded. "Not even Sebastian Young knows your real name?"

"Why would Sebastian know my real name?"

"You know, Blaine… there are rumors going on in the studio" Kurt said. Blaine didn't say anything, clearly not following Kurt. "About you and Sebastian."

"What rumors?" Blaine wasn't linking what Kurt was telling him.

"Well, basically everyone is sure that the both of you are having sex off camera."

"WHAT?" Blaine practically yelled.

"I think you heard me pretty well Blaine" Kurt teased him.

"That's bullshit; I would never sleep with Sebastian off camera." Blaine huffed. "He has a thing for me, I know that. Every time we are together he offers me to go to his house. I have declined all of his offers. I'm not interested in him."

"Good" Kurt tried to not sound relieve.

Blaine huffed again, he could not believe that pretty much everyone in the studio was talking about him behind his back. For some reason, he didn't want Kurt to think he was romantically interested in Sebastian. He needed to change the subject of the conversation.

"I believe you were about to tell me your real name" Blaine said.

"That's true. Ok I go first and then you tell me you name. Deal?" Kurt asked.

"Deal."

"Ok, so my real name is Kurt" Well, Blaine was relieved, he was used to call the man in front of him Kurt, he couldn't picture himself calling him other name.

"Great, I love your name" Kurt smiled at him. "What about your surname?"

"It's Hummel"

"Kurt Hummel" Blaine said. "It fits you perfectly."

"Thank you"

"Why did you pick 'Angel' as your surname for porn?"

"Well it's actually a silly reason" Kurt chuckled. "The day before I started to do porn I had sex with some random guy after going to a party with Hunter… I remember how he told time many times how I reminded him of an actual angel, how he loved how pure my voice sounded and how delicate yet strong my body was. I don't know I just liked it and I didn't have a name picked, so the next day when Hunter asked me about it I just went with it."

"The guy wasn't wrong, Kurt." Blaine almost regretted saying those words, until he saw Kurt's blush on his cheeks.

"Wh-What about you, Blaine? Now it's your turn to tell me your real name" Kurt asked him.

"Like you, my real name is also my porn name. so hi I Blaine."

Kurt laughed. "Nice to meet you, Blaine."

"My surname is Anderson. I took Dalton because that was my high school, pretty much the place that saved my life. After years of bullying, when I went to Dalton I finally felt like I could be me without being scared."

"I think your reason just flushed my down the toilet" Kurt said. "Wait a minute… you went to Dalton… as in Dalton in Ohio?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm from Ohio too" Kurt told him "I remembered I competed against your school in my junior and senior years in the glee club. I went to McKinley."

"Really?" Blaine was surprised. "I can't believe it, we talked about so many things and not about the placed we grew up."

They kept talking until the sunset, when they realized they had to leave, the next day both of them had their threesome with Elliot Starchild.

"I had so much fun today with you Kurt" Blaine said when they left the café.

"Me too, Blaine" Kurt kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow, I can't wait for you to wreck me and Elliot, it's going to be great."

Blaine smirked at him. "You know Kurt, I'm pretty devoted when I do my job."

* * *

Minutes later Kurt arrived to his apartment, he saw Hunter on the sofa, watching some random cartoons.

"Finally, you came" Hunter was watching him now. "How was your date with Blaine?"

"It wasn't a date" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, but I bet you would have like that" Hunter teased him.

"Shut up" Kurt put his hand on his face, trying to hide his blush. Yes, he would have loved that, but both, Blaine and him, made pretty clear that they weren't looking for a stable relationship.

"I know you, Kurt. You like him."

Kurt just snorted and sat next to his friend.

"How was your meeting with Sam yesterday? I forgot to ask before" Hunter just chuckled at his friend's change of subject; he decided to leave it for now.

"It was great; Sam was just as nice as always. He offered good payment."

"Good" Kurt told him. "You are welcome, by the way."

"Actually, you are the one that should be thankful, in a few days you will be double fucked by the best two tops of the moment. Every bottom in the industry must be jealous of you, Kurt."

Kurt huffed. "Yeah, like double penetration it's not one of your kinks."

"How do you know that?" Hunter raised his eyebrows.

"You told me a month ago when we went to that party with Elliot." Kurt told him, smirking. "Besides I miss working with you."

"Yeah, you mean you miss my dick in your ass."

Kurt shoved a pillow on his friend's face and left to his room, already wanting to be with Blaine again.

God, he liked Blaine Dalton, not Dalton, Anderson. Blaine Anderson. Blaine Dalton existed just in front of the camera, the real Blaine, Blaine Anderson was the one he liked, sweet, adorable, sexy, confident, funny.

* * *

"Fuck, Sam, what do I do?" Blaine was at his apartment, talking to his friend trough the phone. "I think I'm starting to like him."

"I don't know, Blaine. Maybe you should tell him."

"Are you crazy? We both made very clear we are not looking for a relationship in this moment."

"Yes, but that was before you spent hours talking" Sam sound tired over the phone, Blaine called him almost an hour ago and the only thing they talked about was Kurt. "I don't know, maybe he just feels the same way about you."

"We have only been talked for two days, there is no way he likes me too."

"Look, Blaine, try not to rush everything then if you are not sure. Just please, don't do anything stupid and if in the end the both of you have feelings for each other, please, be brave and take that chance. It's time for you to be happy, to share your life with someone; I know it's something you've always wanted." And with that his friend hung up, leaving Blaine lost in his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter!**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been so busy this last weeks!But I promise the next update will be out sooner.**

 **As always, the typos are mine.**

Today was the day Kurt had to film his first threesome with Blaine. And he was pretty nervous about it. Not only by the fact that this was only his second threesome on camera since he started doing porn, but because of his situation with Blaine.

In a matter of days his relationship with Blaine had changed drastically, they went to talk to each other only to make sassy remarks to good friends. And that was the problem; he liked Blaine maybe a little too much. He was still confused about how he felt, the only thing he knew it's that it has been a long time since he felt so comfortable around someone, everything seemed so easy with Blaine.

But it wasn't. Blaine made pretty clear the first time they talked that he wasn't looking for anything serious and Kurt at that moment was okay with that, because he felt the same. Porn and feelings were not a good mix. But that happened before he really got to know Blaine as a person, before he realized how amazing Blaine Anderson was.

But that wasn't the time to think about Blaine Anderson and how wonderful he was. It was the time to think about Blaine Dalton and Elliot Starchild, and how they would be fucking in a matter of minutes. He was professional, he could do this.

"Hi Kurt!" a very cheerful Elliot greeted him when he entered to the filming set "I missed you. It's been a while."

Kurt hugged him and smiled. "Yes. I'm glad to see you again."

"I can't wait to work with you, Kurt" Elliot said. "I have worked with Blaine before and I know how good of a performer he is and I can't wait to experience myself how amazing Kurt Angel is. You got everyone talking about your recent scenes with Blaine and Sam."

"It's a pity you won't be fucking me today" Kurt smirked at him. Unlike him, Elliot topped in his scenes every now and then, but not that day, that day Blaine Dalton would be fucking both of them.

"I know" Elliot pouted. "Maybe another day in another scene. I'm going to ask Sam for that I'm definitely fucking your ass soon."

Kurt laughed at his dramatic friend. "At least Blaine is a great top, I'm sure the both of us would be very pleased in the end."

"It's always amazing to hear my coworkers compliment my job" a voice spoke behind him. It was Blaine.

"Don't flatter yourself, mister" Kurt said to Blaine once he was next to him. A smile on his face.

"Blaine Dalton, a pleasure to work with you again."

"Same, Elliot Starchild" Blaine winked at him. "If I remember correctly the last time I fucked you, you came twice and kept repeating how you worshipped my cock."

"Well, I didn't lie. Your cock it's truly amazing" Elliot replied with a playful tone.

"I can't wait to fuck you" Blaine said talking to Kurt and Elliot. "It's going to be amazing"

Twenty minutes later the three of them were ready to start filming. Sam was behind cameras once again.

"Kurt, Elliot I want the both of you on your knees in front of Blaine" the blonde man said. "We are starting once you are in position."

Lust invaded Blaine's body when he saw those beautiful men on their knees, ready to suck his cock. He truly loved his job.

He couldn't help but focus his gaze on Kurt. He really liked him. He knew it would be better to distance himself from Kurt if he didn't want his feelings for him to keep growing, but that was the thing, he didn't want them to stop growing. He didn't know what to do; the fear of rejection was definitely there.

"Perfect, we start now!" Sam's indications woke him of his trance. He will think about that later, now he had to fuck two hot guys.

He looked down and saw Kurt and Elliot licking his lips, looking at his erection constricted on his boxers. "C'mon guys, I know you want to suck my cock."

Elliot nodded and pulled his underwear all the way down, letting Blaine's dick free. Hard and ready to be sucked. Kurt was the one who started, teasing him with licks on his slit and sensitive head, making Blaine groan.

"Suck me" he growled. "Suck my cock while Elliot sucks my balls."

They obeyed and soon Blaine was moaning in pleasure.

Kurt had his cock wet and hard; he was sucking him fast and dirty, making slurping sounds every time he could.

"You suck me so good, Kurt" Blaine groaned. "I will never get tired of your mouth. Deepthroat me, c'mon."

Kurt did it immediately, taking Blaine to the back of his throat, his nose touching Blaine's hipbone.

"Fuck yes" the top yelled. Kurt's throat around his cock was his favorite feeling of the world. His knees were about to give out for the pleasure he was feeling. "Guys, stop for a second."

He moved to the right side of the bed and lied on his back, his feet planted on the floor. "Now keep sucking me."

A few seconds later Kurt and Elliot were sucking him again, this time both of them making out around his cock, Blaine couldn't stop looking down, that was the most erotic view he had seen in a very long time.

"Fuck" he groaned. "You look so good with your mouths on my dick."

Both bottoms moaned around his member, clearly they were enjoying this as much as him.

Kurt was having the time of his life, it was a long time since he had his last threesome, he loved to suck a good big cock with another mouth just and hungry and his. He stopped sucking Blaine's cock and went for his balls.

Blaine felt it and groaned. "Yes Kurt. Fuck."

He placed his hand on the bottoms' heads and licked his dry lips.

Kurt teased Blaine's balls, once each time and focused on Elliot sucking Blaine's cock, when he looked at him Kurt nodded and they switched places, now he was sucking Blaine's shaft and Elliot was mouthing Blaine's balls. They were ready to do a trick Sam told them.

Blaine was in heaven, his body was trembling and he knew he had to stop Kurt and Elliot if he didn't want to come soon. Just when he was about to tell them to stop he felt it and yelled.

"FUCK, FUCK, OH MY GOD" he looked down and saw them. Kurt was deepthroated him completely and Elliot was engulfing all of his ballsack on his mouth. They were swallowing him completely. "FUCK, FUCK" he kept yelling, feeling Kurt's throat working around him and Elliot's tongue teasing his balls.

He tried to pull them off, to stop them before he came. "I'm gonna come, fuck, FUCK" when he saw how Kurt and Elliot were not moving he let it go and came, closing his eyes and throwing his head back when he felt Kurt swallowing.

Seconds later when he opened his eyes he felt two tongues teasing his sensitive cock. –Oh my god-he murmured. "You… I… wow" he had no words. Kurt and Elliot chuckled and kept licking his limp cock and soft balls.

"Okay, guys. Stop for a second. We are taking a break before we continue" Sam indicated them. "That was a good one, Blaine."

"Fuck, I can't feel my legs" the top sighed, he was still on the bed.

Sam laughed. "I knew you would like our little surprise. Kurt and Elliot were amazing."

"C'mon Blaine, you had to regain you strength and fuck us really good" Kurt teased him, lying next to Blaine.

"Fuck, Kurt. You and Elliot just gave me one of the best orgasms of my entire life. Let me rest for a minute" he said, moving closer to Kurt, giving him a little peck on the lips.

Elliot watched the exchange curiously; he had to talk to Kurt after they finished filming.

"I see you are noticing it too" he heard a voice behind him. It was Sam.

"It's impossible not to" Elliot smiled when they started to giggle.

"I just hope everything works out fine at the end and they don't get hurt" the blonde man sighed. He was both happy and worried for his best friend. Kurt was a really good guy, but in porn, feelings were not a priority.

Twenty minutes later Kurt, Blaine and Elliot were ready to film again and finish their scene.

"Okay, before the fucking I want to film some rimming. So Blaine, their asses are all yours now" Sam winked at his best friend. "I want Kurt and Elliot on one side of the bed on their backs; legs open wide in the air and held by their hands."

When both of the bottoms were in position Blaine licked his lips. Yep. He was ready to eat some ass.

Kurt was on his back on the bed, he was proud of his flexible body and he was ready for Blaine's tongue and dick. When he saw Blaine on his knees in front on their asses he moaned in anticipation.

Blaine placed one hand in each bottom's cheek, Elliot had a great ass but he couldn't help but to start rimming Kurt.

He started with soft licks around the hole, Kurt was already open and he could put his tongue inside but feeling Kurt trembling and desperate was amazing.

"Blaine… please" he heard Kurt moaning and noticed how his hands were shaking.

A few licks after he started to fuck him with his tongue while he fingered Elliot, who was moaning too.

"Fuck, yes… fuck me with your tongue" Kurt was going crazy, Blaine was an expert at rimming. He was fucking him fast with his tongue, licking at his walls and touching his prostate every time he went it.

Blaine changed to Elliot a couple of minutes later and fingered Kurt. He teased him like Kurt and when he was practically begging he entered with his tongue. After changing a couple of more times Sam told them to start with the penetration in the same position they were in that moment.

"Fuck me, Blaine, please…" Kurt moaned, desperate. At that Blaine obviously obeyed. He put Kurt's legs on his shoulders as Elliot started to make out with him still on the bed. Even with Elliot's tongue on his mouth, Kurt couldn't help but moan when Blaine started to fuck him slowly, letting him to get used to his impressive size.

"So tight Kurt. Fuck" Blaine groaned. He was sure he would never get use to fuck Kurt. When Kurt started to move his hips backwards Blaine started to fuck him harder and faster bending him almost in half, slapping his balls with Kurt's butt.

"God yes, Blaine. Fuck him, make him take it" Blaine obeyed Elliot's words and started to pound into Kurt with all he had, knowing he had the stamina to do it.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Kurt was yelling at that moment.

"Take it, Kurt. You have to take it, this is what you wanted it, don't you?" Blaine groaned, his dick throbbing when Elliot started to kiss Kurt's neck, making him throwing his head back.

Blaine was wrecking him and he was loving every part of it, the entire bead frame was shaking by the force of his thrusts. Sadly for Kurt his turn was over and Blaine had to fuck Elliot.

Blaine pulled out of him and entered Elliot immediately, he was setting a punishing rhythm, just as hard and fast as he fucked Kurt before, both of them were very professional bottoms, he knew both could take it and _wanted_ to take it.

"Oh my god!" Elliot yelled, Blaine's dick was touching his prostate every time he went in. The top couldn't help but grin at his reaction, he loved when his partners showed him the pleasure he was giving them. "Don't stop. YES!" Elliot's moans and groans were deep, they were the perfect match for Kurt's high pitched ones.

"Kurt, come here" the top said still fucking Elliot, he knew how he wanted to fuck both bottoms now. "On top of Elliot, c'mon. I want to see both of your asses on display."

Fuck. Kurt loved this idea. In this position he was on top of Elliot, with the other bottom's legs on Blaine shoulders, their cocks grinding together and their asses for Blaine to use and fuck. They could easily make out too.

Yes, this was what Blaine wanted. He fucked Elliot a few seconds before pulling out and fucking Kurt.

"God, yes" Blaine wasn't giving them any rest, Kurt thought. He was going to be the highlight of the scene, the amount of strength and stamina he was showing was unbelievable, with his hard thrusts his and Elliot's cock were grinding together. "You are fucking us so good. "

Blaine fucked Kurt a couple of times more and went back to fuck Elliot. They were both pretty tight and he was pretty close to come, he wanted to make both bottoms come before though, and by the sounds they were making while making out, they were close too.

He fucked Kurt's ass once, pulled out and fucked Elliot's once, then again Kurt, then Elliot…

Kurt was drowning in pleasure. When Blaine fucked him balls deep he touched his prostate and when he fucked Elliot both of their cocks touched sending a wave of electricity to all of his body.

"I-I'm clos-s- close" he said betweens moans. He felt how Blaine didn't pulled out of him and kept fucking him, Elliot's hands reached to his butt cheeks, pulling them apart.

The top grunted at that view, he could see his dick stretching perfectly Kurt's asshole.

"Make him come, Blaine" Elliot said to him, his fingertips massaging Kurt's asshole and his cock. "Make us come."

He fucked Kurt twice and…-Fuck yes-the bottom yelled and came, making Elliot come too by the grinding of their cocks.

Blaine took a breath and stopped himself for coming. He saw Kurt and Elliot's breaths come back to normal and pulled out of Kurt.

"On your knees. Now" he ordered both bottoms.

He grabbed Elliot and Kurt by their hair and started to fuck their mouths.

Normally Kurt hated to have his hair touched but seeing Blaine this dominant was everything. He let him take control and use his mouth. And when he saw Elliot's face he knew he was loving this side of Blaine too.

"Let me fuck those throats, yes" Blaine groaned. He was going deep, feeling their throats constricting. "Make me come, that's it."

Just as he did with their asses, he fucked each bottom's faces once before going for the other. He was fucking Kurt's face when he felt himself coming.

"I'm coming, fuck, yes" he pulled out of his mouth in the middle of his orgasm, making Kurt swallow a part of his load. The other part going to the bottoms' faces. He was well known for his impressive loads and this one was no less.

His semen was coating Kurt and Elliot's faces, who were opening their mouths trying to catch everything they could. When he was finished they started to make out again, licking their faces trying the catch the rest of Blaine's come.

"Yes, love my come" the top moaned, he closed his eyes when he felt their tongues cleaning their soft cock with licks.

"Love your cock so much" Kurt said between kissing and licking his shaft.

Elliot made a sound of agreement, licking Blaine's balls. Yes, Blaine was sure Elliot had a fixation with his balls.

They kept going until Blaine pulled them away of his groin, his cock spent and sensitive after two big orgasms.

"And we are done!" Sam said behind cameras, indicating the scene was over.

"Great work today Blaine" Elliot said to him when they were ready to leave. "If you haven't noticed I love your balls, they are so big and round. They feel great when they slapped against my ass."

"Thanks Elliot, and yes I noticed" Blaine said chuckling.

Elliot grinned at him and left. He was going to Kurt and Hunter's apartment to talk to his scene partner of the day.

"Thank you for the orgasms today Kurt" Blaine said when he saw him leaving the showers.

"Same, Blaine. You rocked my world once again" Kurt winked at him.

Blaine smiled. "I-I was wondering if you have something to do now, I missed my friend Kurt Hummel today."

"Actually Elliot just called me saying he's in my apartment now and wanted to talk to something important… but tomorrow I'm all yours."

"Perfect, see you tomorrow then" Blaine hesitated a little before kissing him on the cheek.

As he was leaving he didn't see Kurt's faint blush.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Blaine were a thing?"

Kurt didn't have the chance to close the front door of his apartment before he heard Elliot's yell.

"We are not a _thing_ " Kurt sighed. "We are just friends. Great friends."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You should see how cute you were on the breaks. Flirting and giggling all the time."

"Shut up" Kurt face was red.

"At least admit you like him."

"Yes, Kurt, admit it!" he heard another voice coming from the living room. It was Hunter, who was watching them with a smug smile on his face.

"You two are the worst" he groaned, his hands covering his face.

"Say it, Kurt" Elliot insisted.

"Fine, you win" he finally said. "I like him, okay? I like him since I had the chance to meet him as a person, not just as a porn star."

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Elliot asked.

"Because since day one we both said porn and feelings were not a good mix."

"That was before you two had a chance to really know each other" Elliot insisted. "I don't get the drama, he likes you too."

"What?" Kurt asked surprised.

"He's even more obvious than you" Elliot answered. "He looks at you with those adorable puppy eyes when you talk to him and he was ignoring me at the beginning of our scene, only focusing on you, looking at you with adoration on his face. Now, I know you are a very talented cocksucker but no one is _that_ good."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend's last words.

"I haven't had the chance to meet him yet Kurt, but I trust Elliot, I think he's into you just as much you are into him." Hunter said. "If you are sure of what you are feeling, don't waste this chance the life is bringing to you, take it and try to be happy."

Kurt listened to his friends without saying anything else. He had some thinking to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**So we have a little crossover on this chapter. Two interesting characters are introduced. If you watch Shadowhunters you will know who they are right away. ;)**

 **Enjoy, xoxo**

Blaine didn't like doing live shows in front of an audience. He didn't see the appeal of fucking a guy while dozens of people were watching him mere feets away. But it was on his contract and it paid well. And that night he was set to perform with Mag B., an asian bottom who was known to be specialized in live shows rather than filming.

The good part is that Kurt was going to be there too. They wouldn't be fucking, but at least they would be together. Just like the past days since their threesome with Elliot.

He was just so comfortable with Kurt. He could be himself with him. And Kurt could be himself with Blaine too. Something has changed between, they flirted even more, stared at each other in silence for a few seconds and blushed when the other made a compliment. Blaine could feel that change and he was pretty sure Kurt could feel it too.

But he was too afraid to do anything. First, obviously, for rejection. He had the feeling Kurt was into him just as much as he was into Kurt, but he still didn't know if Kurt wanted a relationship or any type of commitment, it was not an easy issue to bring into their conversations, precisely. But second, and most important, he didn't know if he himself could manage a sentimental relationship of any kind. What if something went terribly wrong and he and Kurt wouldn't talk anymore? What if he wasn't ready to have something serious in this business? What if he and Kurt start something and then he regrets it immediately? Kurt wouldn't forgive him.

He was still at loss when it came to Kurt and his feelings. And having to watch Kurt naked almost on a daily basis wasn't helping. It has been almost two weeks since they filmed together but they met in the sets very often. And of top of that, they will be filming their threesome with Sam the next day and the one with Hunter wasn't far away either.

Sighing he entered to the club he was going to performing that night. He saw Kurt and Sam were there already.

"Hey Blaine" Sam smiled at him. "We just arrived, you partner of the night is here too if you want to talk to him."

"Perfect Sam" he tried not to sound annoyed. Mag B. was hot, super hot. He was eager to fuck him, since he hadn't had the chance yet because, the guy didn't like to work in front of the camera. But, fuck, with all the music and people that will be there when his show started he wasn't going to be able to concentrate. And he liked to excel at his job.

"I don't like live shows too much neither" Kurt said to him once Sam left to talk to the other actors that were there.

"I thought I was being subtle" Blaine sighed.

"Well, you were. I just know you enough to see that you don't like being in here" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Kurt Hummel, you can read me so well." He smirked.

"It's a shame you won't be fucking me tonight" Kurt said with an overdramatic sigh. "At least my partner is good enough. I filmed with him a few months ago and that guy has stamina."

"And who is this guy with the legendary stamina?" Blaine asked looking around.

"He isn't here yet."Kurt said. "He's Alec Shadow. He is so shy and polite in person, but once the sex stars he just turns into this dom top who can manhandle anyone in to the positions he wants to fuck them."

Yes, Blaine knew him. He was new to business too. A well received porwertop. He excelled at that. With tops like him and Hunter it was hard for new guys to steal the spotlight away for them, and still he had managed to make himself a place in the industry.

"Well I'm glad for you" Blaine chuckled. "At least someone is going to have fun tonight."

"C'mon, Blaine. Don't be dramatic" Kurt pushed him a little. "You are going to be fucking Mag B., he's like a living legend of the live shows. A very good bottom for this whiny top." He teased Blaine.

"Shut up" Blaine laughed. "I think he is hot as fuck. I just don't like these shows."

"Well, let me tell you something that would cheer you up a little" Kurt murmured, his voice lustful.

Blaine noticed the change and looked to the other man right in his eyes. "Tell me."

"Tomorrow you are going to fuck me again" Kurt murmured on his ear, his hot breath making him shiver. "Then you are going to fuck Sam and he is going to fuck me. It will be a fuckfest."

"Fuck yes, I can't wait" Blaine groaned.

"There's more, Blaine" Kurt smirked at him. "You remember that double penetration scene with Hunter that we have to film soon?" He asked, trying not to chuckle when Blaine nodded fervently. "Well, I started to train my ass earlier this week."

"F-Fuck, Kurt" Blaine couldn't hold back and grabbed Kurt's ass with his hands, pulling them together.

"I need to be ready for yours and Hunter's cock. He is just as thick and long as you are." Kurt continued with the teasing. "Think about it, Blaine. Think about how you will feel pressed inside my tight little hole with Hunter besides you. The both of you rutting against each other while you fuck me hard and fast. Your balls slapping against my ass. And then, you get to come to together on my fa-"

"S-Stop it, Kurt." Blaine grunted. "Stop before I come in my pants. Fuck."

"I'm glad you are ready now." Kurt smiled innocently at him, like he wasn't saying the filthiest things to Blaine seconds ago. "Look, my top is here" Kurt looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to say hi, you should do the same with your partner." With a wink, Kurt left.

He watched as he talked to Alec Shadow. That man was tall and muscular. Blaine could see how awkward and shy he was around Kurt. No one could think they had fucked before. Yes, he was hot. Not his type, but hot. He could see why Kurt liked to work with him.

When Kurt took Alec to their stage to rehearse the positions they will do, he went to see Mag B.

"Mag B, hey" Blaine said to him when he saw him putting makeup on. Yes, Mag was known for his makeup skills, whenever he performs he puts it on. Blaine loved it. He was beautiful yet masculine. Besides, he would look pretty hot with is make up all smeared with his come on his face.

"Blaine Dalton" he hugged him shortly. "A pleasure to finally meet you and work with you."

"Same" Blaine smiled at him. "Finally, after all these years in the business."

"Want to go to our stage to rehearse?" Magnus asked. "I see your Kurt is already there with Alec."

"Your Kurt?' What do you mean by that?" Blaine asked surprised.

"I saw your little exchange moments ago." Magnus smirked at him. "You are lucky to have someone so close… Porn can be so… cold sometimes."

"I guess you are right."

"Yes, we are both very lucky" Blaine frowned, but when he saw Magnus giving a quick loving glance to Alec his doubts were gone.

"How long you two have been together?" he asked.

"A couple of months, but he makes me so happy. There's no jealousy or insecurities between us. We just fuck whoever we have to fuck for work. At the end of the day we have each other. Just the two of us."

Envy stung inside Blaine. What Mag and Alec had was something he wishes he had. Specially with Kurt.

Moments later he and Mag were in the stage, discussing the positions they should do that night. In front of them, in other stage, were Kurt and Alec, doing the same.

"Okay, so I think doggy style is a must" Blaine said. "In a stage like this it would look good."

Magnus nodded, agreeing with him. "You can pull my hair and use me as you want. I can take it."

"I was hoping you said that."

In the end they agreed to do four different positions, including a sixty nine with Blaine eating Mag's ass while he sucked his cock, doggy style, fucking Magnus while he held on to the pole dancing and their most risky one, Blaine fucking Magnus in mid-air. They would end with Blaine coming on Mag's face, by the top's request.

On the other side of the place, Alec and Kurt were ending their rehearsal.

"So… are you sure you can take it, Kurt?" Alec asked him, lust showing on his face.

"Yes, Alec" Kurt answered. "I have a double penetration scene coming soon I think this is the best opportunity to do it. Besides, I just love your cock so much, it's just big, and thick, and tasty and…" Kurt rambled, teasing Alec.

"O-Okay" Alec interrupted him. "I will fuck you with my cock and a dildo at the same time. You win."

"Yeah, poor Alec" Kurt said sarcastically. "More ideas? Don't be soft on me Alec, you know I like it rough and I know you like it too."

"I was thinking…" Alec blushed a little. "Maybe you were okay doing the paildriver position… I know is a lot for you back but I've been wanting to do it for a while now."

"Of course I'm okay with that" Kurt agreed instantly, glad that Alec was giving ideas as well.

In the end they agreed they would start with Kurt deep-throating Alec's cock, followed by fucking in doggy style, then the piledriver and the double penetration, for closure. The public would go wild. They would finish with Alec coming on Kurt's face. That was a fetish for both of them so they were quick with that decision.

Blaine looked at his watch, he was set to perform with Mag at 11.00 pm, Kurt and Alec would follow them, starting at 11.30 pm. He still had a few minutes to get ready. He could hear the bar was already full of people. The first show was about to begin.

"Hey" it was Kurt. "How did it go with Mag?"

"Perfect, he is very nice, beautiful and professional." Blaine started to undress, the only clothe he had to wear to the stage was a tight black boxer providing by Naughty Boys. "And you with Alec?"

"Good, as always with him. He is such a sweetheart and so easy to work with."

"So… should I expect a surprise from the great Blaine Dalton tonight?" Kurt asked smirking at him.

"Maybe… you will have to wait to find out" Blaine winked at him. "How about you?"

"Maybe Alec and I have a surprise or two under our sleeve… we'll see" Kurt laughed lightly.

"Perhaps… there are some positions they we could use in a future scene" Blaine commented, only wearing those black boxers.

"Perhaps…" Kurt was practically naked too, his cock starting to get hard on his blue boxers.

"Or maybe… we could do it off set… without any cameras" Just as those word left his mouth, Blaine realized what he said. Fuck.

"Wha-" When Kurt was about to talk, Mag interrupted them. "Sorry for the interruption. Blaine, darling, is our turn."

Blaine practically ran away. Fuck. Had he screw it up by letting Kurt know he was interested in having sex with him off camera? Fuck. Fuck. He wasn't sure if he was thankful or angry about Mag's interruption. Maybe he wasn't ready about what Kurt had to say.

He needed to focus though. Fans were there to watch him. He made and effort and put Kurt at the back of his thoughts.

Blaine was enjoying himself more than he thought he would. Maybe because Mag was sexually skilled, he didn't know. All that he know is that they were about to finish.

He pulled out of Magnus, who was on his hands and knees. Using all of his strength he grabbed him, lifting him into the air. He felt Mag's legs automatically circle his hips, his arms around his neck. They were ready.

When he started to fuck Mag again he saw the crown cheering. Clearly impressed.

"F-Fuck Blaine" Mag moaned into his ear. "Oh My God!" he screamed when Blaine's cock touched his prostate.

"You love it, don't you?" Blaine groaned. "Being fucked in the air, only my hands on your ass preventing you to fall."

When Blaine's fingers started to rub at his used, fucked hole as he continued to pound into him, Mag reached his limit. Coming between his bodies. Blaine kept going until he was over.

Slowly, he untangled Mag's legs from his hips. His partner going instantly to his knees. He pulled the codom off and started to suck him hungrily.

"God yes" Blaine hissed, fucking Mag's mouth. "Let me fuck that pretty muth, c'mon."

When he was about to come, he pulled out and came on Mag's face, painting his cheecks, mouth and nose with white. His come smearing the makeup, just as he imagined. The image was so hot.

Mag licked his lip and went for his limp cock. Brushing against his lips and face. With a long final suck on the head he let go Blaine's softening shaft and stood up. As they started to kiss the crowd started to cheer.

They had done a really good job.

Blaine came off the stage with Mag's beside him.

"Great work, Blaine" he said, grabbing a towel to clean his face.

"Thank you and same, Mag."

"We better hurry; I don't want to miss Kurt and Alec's show."

Yes, Kurt. He didn't know what to do. Should he talk to him? Maybe he should give him some space. Once again, when it came to Kurt he was lost.

One thing he knew for sure, though. He would be staying to watch Kurt's show.

Kurt was ready to perform that night. Blaine's sort of proposition took him off guard, and clearly, seeing his reaction, Blaine didn't mean to say it to him. But fuck, he wanted to say yes. He had to talk to Blaine and ask him if he was serious. He was hoping he was, maybe it was just sex what Blaine had in mine… or maybe it could be something more…

"Ready?" Alec asked him. Excitement and lust on his eyes. He was ready to fuck Kurt's brains out.

"Always" Alec nodded at Kurt's answer and led the way. Blaine and Mag's were great and left the bar very high, but Kurt was sure they could match them and perhaps, surpass them.

The public went wild when they appeared.

"Let's have fun" Kurt said softly to Alec. When they got on position, Kurt on his knees in front of Alec, ready to suck his cock, he saw him. Blaine was there, he didn't left. He had to talk to him as soon as his show was over.

"Suck my cock, Kurt" Alec woke him up if his trance. Kurt nodded and started.

Him and Alec were doing great, after sucking his cock, Alec fucked him doggy style, covering Kurt's back with his muscular and big body, his hairy chest against Kurt pale back, his mouth on his neck, whispering to Kurt.

"You love this, I know it" he said to him, fucking him ever harder, mounting him. "You love that we are being watched right know by dozens of people. You love to let people know how much of a slut you are… Take me Kurt, take my cock deep in that ass… God yes."

After that, they moved to next position, the piledriver, Kurt could barely heard the public's cheers, Alec was wrecking him. Fucking him so hard and fast that he had to place his own hands on his back, trying to keep Alec's perfect angle. He wanted to come so hard, Alec's grunts and hard dominant thrusts, combined with his cock in and out of his ass was too much. But he needed to hold on, the best part was yet to come. That was when the public, Blaine included, would be going nuts.

When he went to his hand and knees again, seconds later he felt the dildo he picked being pushed on his hole. It was big. Almost as big as Alec. When Alec positioned behind him, his cock teasing his already opened hole he could hear gasps coming from the public.

"Ready, Kurt?" Alec asked him. When nodded fervently and he instantly felt it, a whole second huge dick being shoved on his ass, Alec was going slow, clearly restraining himself. Kurt gasped, feeling the fullest he had ever felt, and when Alec started to move he yelled in ecstasy.

"FUCK, FUCK! ALEC, ALEC, ALEC" he screamed, his eyes rolling back.

"So tight, Kurt, fuck" Alec grunted, grabbing him by the hips, going rough, seeing Kurt's face, he was enjoying this as much as him. "You feel amazing."

They kept going for a few minutes until Kurt couldn't take anymore. Moaning his partner's name he came untouched. His prostate being constantly abused by the dildo and Alec's cock.

"So hot" he heard Alec's voice behind him. He felt when the top pulled out, and then slowly took off the dildo. Kurt's hole red and raw. God, he was in heaven.

Kurt went to his knees, ready to finish. He took off Alec's condom and let the top fuck his throat.

"Gon-Gonna cum, Kurt" the top said, Kurt looked at him, he had his head thrown back and his mouth was open. He was ready to come. Seconds later he felt hot spurts of semen coating his mouth, he pulled Alec's cock out of his mouth, so the public could see him come on his face.

"Such a slut" Alec grunted, looking down at him and trembling went Kurt sucked the oversensitive head of his cock.

Seconds later, Kurt stood up and kissed him. Alec grabbed him by the ass and lifted him on the air, Kurt immediately closed his legs around him, and in that position, Alec started to walk off the stage. The public giving them a ovation, impressed of what they just saw.

"If you ever want to do a double penetration scene after the one with Blaine and Hunter, please, let Sam know I'm interested" Alec said to him once they were ready to leave.

"I'll keep that in mind" Kurt said, winking at him. "As always, a pleasure to work with you, Alec." Kissing the top on his cheek he left, ready to talk to Blaine.

He didn't found him though. He looked for him until Mag B. approached him.

"He left after you finished your performance with Alec" he said to him.

Kurt sighed. "I-I just… He said something to me… and I need to tell him he doesn't have to freak out about it… I want it too."

"Him" Magnus corrected him. "You want him."

Kurt looked at him, surprised. How did he know?

"I was in the same position as you are now not long ago. Luckily I made out my mind quickly and went to get my man" Magnus said. "It has turned out pretty great."

"I-I just…" Kurt didn't know Mag. B very well, but he seemed like someone he could trust, so he just said it. "I'm scared."

"I know" Mag placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I get it, but if it helps you, Blaine is feeling the same way. He likes you, trust me."

Smiling a little Kurt thanked Mag.

"You were great today Kurt" Mag said to Kurt before he left.

"Alec was very guilty of that. He is great."

"I know, when we get home I'm going to tell him to the same to me with our dildo."

Chuckling, Kurt kissed Mag on the cheek and left.

He didn't contact Blaine until he saw him on set the next day. He needed to talk to him before the shooting with Sam, otherwise they wouldn't give the 100% on their scene, and if Kurt knew something, it was how dedicated, both, him and Blaine, were about their job.

He saw him on the changing room, alone. It was now or never.

"Blaine" the shorter man jumped a little, surprised by Kurt's presence.

"Kurt" he noticed Blaine's nervousness. "I-I need to get ready for the scene… I should go talk to Sam, you know ab-about what he has in mind and how he wants me to fuck yo-"

"Blaine!" Kurt raised his voice a little. "Stop, you are rambling."

Blaine blushed a little and stopped.

"We need to talk and you know it."

Surrendering, Blaine and nodded and started talking.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have said anything that could make you uncomfortable…"

"Stop right there, Blaine Anderson" Kurt was serious, his finger pointing at Blaine. "How would you make me uncomfortable? Why do you think that?"

"I just…" Blaine sighed. "I don't know, I freaked out about what I said."

"Obviously" Kurt chuckled a little. "But I hope you don't regret it."

Blaine looked at him in the eyes for the first time that day, surprise and hope on his face.

"I like you" Kurt simply said.

"R-Really?" Blaine's heart was jumping in excitement.

"Really" Kurt smiled at him.

"I like you too, Kurt" Blaine said instantly.

"I was hoping you said that" and with that, without saying anything else, their lips collided.

They have kissed on their scenes before, but that kiss was special. They felt sparkles and butterflies and suddenly everything was perfect.

After a few seconds they stopped, catching their breaths. "Now, I need you to go to the set and fuck me and Sam really good." Kurt said to Blaine, his lips lightly touching Blaine's as he spoke.

"I can do that" Blaine gave him a genuine. For the first time in years he felt happy. Really happy. He suddenly forgot about his fears and let himself enjoy.


End file.
